Modest
by FreakofMMH
Summary: She's 18 and he's a professional wrestler and she is his best friend's baby sister.
1. Intros and Disappointments

**Chapter 1: Intros and Disappointments**

Jessica! Her mother yells from their tiny two bedroom apartment kitchen in Southern Pines, North Carolina. She wakes up and drags her feet to the bathroom and peels her pajamas off and gets in the shower. She turns on the water and just stands there trying to wake up. It doesn't work so she turns off the water and runs over to her bed and picks what she wants to wear. She finally decides on a red graphic cropped tee and low rise jeans that fit her perfectly. They hugged her at all the right places and her red shirt perfectly contrasted her bronzed skin. She runs a comb through her short hair that is currently pink and red. She puts on her makeup and she grabs her messenger bag and runs downstairs. She gets in the kitchen and her mother looks at her and sighs.

What? Jessica asks as she shovels a handful of bacon in her mouth.  
Just your hair. Can't wait for it to go back to normal. She replies  
Her mother never approved what Jessica did, maybe that's why she did those things. Things like dying her hair, getting a tattoo, running around with her best friend, Angel. She hears a honk outside.  
That's Angel I'll see you later momma. Jessica says as she kisses her mother on her cheek and running outside with her converse shoes in hand.

She gets in her friend's car. They are on their way to school. Angel is far from what her name implies. She drinks, smokes, does drugs but Jessica never had interest in any of it. It seems like the only thing they had in common was that they loved wrestling. See Jessica is not like any other wrestling fan see her name is Jessica Lee Moore. Moore doesn't that last name ring any bells? She is the younger sister of Shannon Moore. They are twelve years apart. They are so close. They talk everyday. Shannon doesn't like Angel either. See Shannon and Jessica have different mothers. Jessica is turning eighteen today. Shannon invited her and Angel to the Smack down show tonight in Raleigh. Jessica hears "I'm only Me When I'm with You" by Taylor Swift.

Hey big bro! She says  
Hey Lil sis. Happy birthday! He replies.  
Thanks I'm surprised you remembered since you've been so busy.  
No Problem! How could I forget my only sister's birthday? Shannon replies  
Hey I'm at school so I'll see you after. I tell him as we get into the school parking lot.  
Alright love you Lil sis. He says  
Love you too big bro! She replies  
I hang up and run into school. Everyone knows who my brother is. Its wierd because all the girls hate me and all the guys want to bone me. I have the Moore body type, small and short. I used to work out with my famous brother when he used to wrestle. I walk to my locker and I see that one of the bitches wrote "skank" on it. I just open it and act like it doesn't bother when it does. I hate all the girls at my school. Good thing today is my last day before summer vacation. When I open my locker I see a picture of me and Shannon at a show when he was wrestling for WWE. I was thirteen when the picture was taken. It was taken by our father. Our father died shortly after that picture was taken. I close my locker and go to class.

Jessica Moore? my English teacher says my name like its a disease. Jesus Christ so what I'm related to a pro wrestler. I'm glad this is my last class until ever.  
Present. I reply in the same tone.  
Angel is sitting next to me and when the teacher starts the lesson she passes me a note.  
"wat did ur ma say bout the belly button piercing?  
don't know didn't ask. I reply  
Could I cum to GCI wit u plz??  
No, Shan is coming 2 get me after school so ya cant!  
That sucks! "

Jessica what is that note? The teacher asks  
No.  
Miss Moore its your last day, you want to really act like this? She asks  
Act like what? My brother, Shannon Moore.?  
Yes your brother- No More Words interrupts her. It was a text from my Lurve and Angel starts laughing.  
The bell rings and I sigh with relief because that was my last class. I leave the room and open my phone.  
Hey lurvergrrl - Nero  
Hey lurverboy - Lee  
U gonna be at GCI today? - Nero  
U know it! - Lee  
God, u starting 2 sound like Zack Ryder! - Nero  
I always did find him hawt! - Lee  
??? :( - Nero  
Calm down i find you slightly more hawt! - Lee  
I close my phone and go outside. I see a familiar white hummer.  
Shannon! I yell and he gets out of the car. I run towards him and I jump into his arms. All the girls are staring at him and all the guys are staring at me. See sometimes it pays to be his sister. The guys that are at my school are only after one thing and with Shannon there it helps weed them out and that's why I met Henry, my boyfriend of one year. Shannon likes him but doesn't think he is right for me. Henry loves Shannon, mainly because Shannon is a pro wrestler. We go to Gas Chamber Ink. I work at my brother's tattoo shop but tonight Shannon is taking me and Angel to the show.  
I go to Shannon's office and get on his computer and my phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you??" her mother asks her  
"With Shannon." I answer  
"Why are you with him?" her mother asks  
"because he is my brother and we always spend time together. since when do you have a problem spending time with Shannon?"  
"I don't honey-"  
"Yes you do mother. I'm going to smack down tonight with Shannon and Angel and you cant do anything about it." I tell and I hang up. I look up and Shannon is standing there.  
What?  
You talk to your mom like that?  
She has a problem with us hanging out for some reason. I tell him as I get off his computer chair.  
Are you ready? He asks.  
almost hold on. I grab a shirt out of my bag and put it on. It says "I Heart Jeff." Shannon looks at me.  
What? Jeff is my best friend and my favorite wrestler.  
We go and get Angel. 


	2. The show of all shows

**Chapter 2: The show of all shows **

We arrive at the show and Shannon gives us our passes. I put mine around my neck. We go backstage and I'm so excited to see Jeff wrestle. Angel and I wrap our arms around each other and We go and find Jeff. We see Jeff talking to Matt or course. The Hardy's are like my big brothers i never wanted. we run up to them and hug them.  
How's it feel to be 18? Matt asks me  
It feels good but I wish I was 21.  
You will get there. Jeff says  
I punch him.  
What was that for?  
That was for almost getting me in trouble in English today.  
Wasn't it your last day anyway?  
Yeah I'm glad I'm out. Everyone treated me different just because I'm wrestling god here's sister. The girls are jealous,the guys wanna fuck me and the teachers think I'm just like him.  
You are just like me though little sister.  
He hugs me. I push him away. Jeff has to go get ready for his match. Shannon and Matt are talking about something. We walk over to get a drink and Edge walks up to us with Lita.  
Look babe it's the reject's baby sister.  
You know, I smelled something rejected. She says because she knows I have hated her since she cheated on Matt with Edge.  
Look "Lita". You both know I don't like you now excuse us. Come on Angel.  
You know Jess I can't believe we were actually friends.  
Me either Amy, I can't see why I saw you as a friend.  
We walk away and walk towards Matt and Shannon. I put my arm around Matt and we walk away from them. Me and Angel take our seats in the arena. We are sitting in the front. Being the sister of a pro wrestler has it's perks. Jeff has a match tonight againest CM Punk. Jeff comes out first.  
Now I need to say something before Punk comes out. He says  
I can't say it without a few members of my family come out. My brother Matt and my best friend Shannon.  
They come out. Shannon takes the mic from Jeff.  
We know someone who is straight-edge and isn't a douche bag, my sister Jessica. Come on up baby sis.  
I climb the barrier and climb in the ring. CM Punk comes out,stands on the top of the ramp and just laughs.  
The reject's baby sister is straight-edge?  
Yes I am.  
CM Punk comes down and the bell rings and we get out of the ring. We stand on the side of the ring. Jeff wins and we get in the ring. Jeff grabs the mic.  
I almost forgot to wish Jessica here a happy 18th birthday.  
The crowd cheers and Jeff kisses my cheek. I am so happy. We all go to Shannon's and We all get changed and we all go out for my birthday and We go to a club that they rented out for my goes and gets his present to me and Jeff is there to keep me company.  
So How's it feel? He asks.  
How's what feel?  
Celebrating your birthday on television.  
It was amazing. I loved it. I say as Shannon comes back in and pulls me outside and covers my eyes. He uncovers my eyes and I see the most amazing car. It is a yellow lamborghini. I am so shocked then i realize something.  
Shan, you got me the car Jeff drove in the January 4th episode of TNA?  
Yes, but i got it customized for you. Look inside dear sister.  
I get in the car and the interior is black leather with pink skull and crossbones everywhere. I love this car. I get out and hug Shannon. We move the party to Shannon's house. We are all having fun until i got the call. 


	3. Sadness and happiness and more sadness

**Chapter 3:Sadness and some happiness and more sadness **

She's dead. That's all I heard. That's all i heard for 2 weeks. Since Shannon is my next of kin. I go live with him. He wont let me do anything. He wont let me drive because he doesn't like the way i drive. I don't know why he is the one who taught me. He has changed since my mother died. He is more father than brother now. We fight all the time now. The only time I leave the house is when I leave to work and he is with me because he is my completely ruining my life. I am sitting on the couch and Shannon comes in and stands there I am in my room and i hear a knock on my door. I turn up my ipod assuming it is Shannon. I close my eyes and I feel a hand on my thigh. I open my eyes and its Jeff. He takes out one of my ear buds. I give him a weak smile.  
Hi..I say quietly.  
Hi Lurvergirl. He says playing with a string hanging off my shorts, which aren't very long.  
Hi Lurverboy. I say as i look up at him and he is staring in my eyes. I smile  
So I think i need to steal you for awhile.  
Where's Beth? I ask him  
Out with her friends getting their nails done.  
Oh. I say trying not to let him see my happiness.

I've never really liked Beth because for the simple fact she thinks she is better than me and how she brags that she is with Jeff because she thinks I like him. He is like my older brother. What she doesn't know.

I need to break out of here. I tell him, and as say it he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and head out of my room. Shannon sees this.  
I'm taking her, she might be back. he tells Shannon.  
Hey! don't you think I need shoes. I tell him and Jeff bends down and grabs a pair of my flip flops and we head out the door. He puts me in my car and he gets in on the passenger side and hands me my keys. I start my car and it feels amazing. I start driving and Jeff puts his hand on my thigh. This usually doesn't bother me but this time is different.  
So where we going Jeff? I ask him trying to ignore his hand rubbing my thigh.  
My house. Beth shouldn't be back anytime soon.  
He moves his hand to my waist and just sits there.  
Alright Lurverboy what do you want to do while I'm "stolen"?  
We will figure it out when we get there.  
That scared me. He has never been this way before. Maybe he likes me. I steal a glance at him and he's staring at me. Those green eyes are so intense. I concentrate on the road. When we get to Jeff's house. We get out of the car and head out to Imag-I-Nation. It starts to rain and it gets muddy and he is walking to his garage and I pick up some mud and throw it at Jeff. It hits him in the back. He turns around and I realized that he is really hot. Water dripping down his body. I stare at his body and completely forgot that he was looking at me. I look at his face and I blush and I quickly look away. I walks over to me and puts his hands on face and makes me look at him. I try to talk and he kisses me. I put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I don't believe this is happening. For what it seems forever only lasted a few minutes because Jeff had other motives. He tripped me and I landed in a mud puddle. He is standing over me, laughing.  
You think this funny? I ask him as I try to stand up.  
Yes very funny. He gives me grin  
You know what this means right?  
What does this mean?  
This. I pull him down with me and I put mud all over him. For the next two hours we are laughing and rolling around in the mud, just having fun. I need to feel this, to know I'm still alive because my mom isn't. Jeff is on top of me preventing me from putting mud in his shorts. He is pinning my arms above my head. He is between my legs and all we hear is Beth clearing her throat. Jeff looks and he gets off me,helps me up and we go in the house. Since i don't want to ruin the interior of my car, I need to take a shower.  
Um, Beth do you have any clothes i could borrow to take shower? I ask her so sweetly.  
Yea sure. She goes upstairs and gets them. She comes back down and hands me the clothes. I go to the bathroom and I take everything out of my shorts and set it on the counter, I peel off my wet muddy clothes and go in the shower.I turn on the water and I start washing my body and start washing my bronzed skin. I wash my hair with Jeff's shampoo. When I'm done, i dry off and put on the jeans Beth gave me and they are a little big but that's OK I'll just steal Jeff's belt. I put on the shirt and i look in the mirror and notice I need a touch up on my dye job,I'll ask Jeff about that. I head out of the bathroom. I round the corner to the living room and I see Jeff and Beth having sex right there on the couch. I run out of the door. I get in my car and I drive home. I get in the door and I see Shannon on the couch but I go straight to my room. I lock my door. I lean againest the door and start crying. What i just seen hurts me, a memory comes to mind.

_I had an argument with my mom and I run to Jeff's house. I knock on the door and Beth answers the door.  
Hi honey what's up? She looks concerned  
Through my tears I mutter out I need Jeff.  
She brings me inside and on the couch. She goes and gets Jeff. He comes and takes me to our secret spot, a little shack he built just so we can talk in private. I sit down on one of the bean bag chairs and sits on the other one.  
My mom found out Jeff.  
My little 15 year old body can't handle the stress of being pregnant. The baby is Jeff's. _

I come out of the memory and I hear Shannon arguing with someone. I stand up and unlock the door and I listen.  
"What did you do Jeff?"  
"Nothing just she caught me and Beth having sex and i guess she freaked out."  
"Freaked out? She just lost her mom and you know what?...just leave Jeff."  
I hear a door slam and I shut my door and change into my own clothes and I walk into the living room and snuggle up againest Shannon. He puts his arm around me.  
It will be alright Jess, I promise. With that I fall asleep in Shannon's arms. I wake up on the couch by myself. I look around and don't see Shannon. I get up and see a note on the computer desk.

Jess - Went to lunch with Matt be back soon. - Shannon

I smile and go to my room and get my phone. I have alot missed alerts. Most of them are from Jeff, probably saying sorry but i don't care. Am I falling for Jeff Hardy? What he did shouldn't have made me that upset. Maybe I am. I need to talk to someone. I dial a oh so familiar number.  
Hello?  
Hi can we talk? I ask  
Yeah, same place?  
yeah.  
I hang up and i take my keys and go into the living room where Shannon is laying on the couch. He needs a girlfriend. All he does is lay around, being a bum.  
Where are you going? he asks  
I'm meeting someone. I'll be back before my curfew. I say as i slip on my flip flops and my jacket.  
We need to talk about Jeff when you get home. He stands up and hugs me.  
Alright thanks Shan. I love you.  
I love you too Jess. I let go and I leave. I get to the hotel room. I knock and he opens the door and we kiss and I go in.


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 4: Secrets and lies**

I go inside and I see her. My Blonde hair, blue-green eyes. She is a gorgeous little girl. She looks so much like her dad. I gave her up at birth, to my oldest guy friends. I stayed with him while I was pregnant. My mother shipped me away. She wasnt ready to become a doesnt even know about her I go over to her and she knows im her mother. I pick her up and she hugs me.

Hey babygirl. I say as I rub her head.

Mamma! She looks up at me with her bright blue green eyes.

How is she doing Bran? I ask my friend.

She's doing good. How is her momma?

I'm fine, so is her uncle. My mother died about 2 weeks ago. Did I ever tell you who her father is?

No.

Jeff Hardy.

No way. He says, as he doesnt believe me.

He is, where do you think she got her eyes from. everyone on my side has blue eyes. You know he took my virginity.

Yea. You know what you guys did is illegal.

Yea but do you think she can meet the other side of her family?

What do you want? He asks

Could I have her for the weekend?

I guess. Oh wait..Shannon doesnt know about her?

No, my mom sent me to you when I was pregnant. So no. Please Bran? They will love her.

Yea sure. Have her back by monday.

Thank you Bran. I love you.

I love you too Jess.  
He goes and gets her things.

Hey baby you wanna go with mamma?

Yea! She screams.

He hands me her bag and her car seat and we go outside. He puts the carseat in the car. He stands back up after he puts Maci in the car.

Nice car. Looks familiar.

Yea. it was a birthday present from shannon. I tell him while I walk around and get in the drivers seat. I look at Bran and he looks nervous.

I laugh and say Don't worry, I know how to drive. Shannon taught me.

Oh god. Please Jess. Be careful she might be your daughter by blood but shes my daughter by law.

I smile and I shut the door. I drive off and I open my phone and call Shannon.

hey Jess what's up?

Um Shan i have something to tell you. I say in a shaky voice.

What?

You have a niece.

What? He almost yells

Yea. You never found out because you were always gone and mom sent me away during the pregnancy. I tell him as I pull into the driveway.

Where are you? He asks

Out front. Come meet your niece. I say

I hang up and get out and go get Maci out of her chair. As I stand up I look up and I see Shannon. I smile and he walks towards us and Maci gets excited. She reaches for him.

What's her name? He asks while he grabs her.

Maci. She says

Shannon laughs and I grab her bag and shut the car door. We go inside. He puts her down and we sit down on the couch.

I sigh and I lean my head on his shoulder. He pats my head.

How old is she? He asks

She's three.

What's her full name?

Maci Jayde Moore.

Who's the father?

I sit up and pats my knees

Maci, you hungry baby?

Uh huh, mamma me hungry. uncle Shan feed me? She asks

Yea baby. Shan, shes got some food in her bag there. I'm going to call her father. I only ask from you. Don't freak out. please I don't need that right now.

Maci walks over to him and he looks at her eyes.

She's got green eyes. Is it Jeff?

Yea.

He stands up and picks her up. He takes her in the kitchen and I go into my room and calls Jeff.

Oh Jess hey i'm sorry about eariler.

Jeff I need to see you. Can you meet me at our place?

Yeah

Ok. I'll be over in an hour.

Alright.

I walk out of my room and go into the kitchen. Shannon looks at me. He sees the worry in my face.  
It will be fine Jess. It bothers me that my best friend impregnated my baby sister at the innocent age of 15 but i'll have to deal with it. He tells me as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I smile.

Thanks Shan. I'm going to show Maci to him tonight.

That should be interesting.

I laugh. About an hour later. I get Maci ready and I get ready and I call Jeff.

Hey Jess what's up? Beth answers

Hey Beth is Jeff around? I ask

um he's out in his studio. want me to get him?

Um no. i'll be coming around in a few minutes and I'm bringing my cousin too. I tell her.

Alright see ya in a bit.

Bye Beth

Bye

I hang up and grab Maci and i head out to Jeff's house. When I get there I take Maci out of her seat and take her inside. Beth is there. I smile at Beth.

This is?

Maci. I tell her.

Maci go lay down baby.

Ok. She says as she runs over and lays down on the couch.

Could you watch her while I talk to Jeff?

Yea sure honey.

Thanks.

I go outside and I walk over to his studio. I knock on the doesn't answer. So I go grab the hid-a-key from our secret spot and open the door. He has his headphones in and I walk behind him and take one out.

Hey Lurverboy. I whisper.

He turns around and pulls me on his lap and hugs me. He takes out the other one.

Hey Lurvergirl what's up?

I have to tell you something. We have a daughter.

He just looks at me.

Jeff say something.

I thought you..

No i didn't. My mom sent me away to my cousin's during my pregnancy and after I gave birth, he adopted her and today I went to see her. She knows who we are and it probably wasn't a good idea to leave her with Beth.

I run out of the studio and run to the follows me, When we get to the house, Maci is asleep on the couch. I smile. I look at Jeff and he looks like he is going to cry.

Since she is asleep. I think i'm going to take her home.

I'll help you Jess. He picks up Maci

Thanks Jeff, G'night Beth.

G'night honey.

We walk out of the house. We get to my car.

What's her name?

Her name is Maci Jayde Moore. She's got your eyes Jeff.

How long do you have her?

All weekend. You could come over tomorrow and spent time with her while she is awake.

Sure i'd love that Jess.

I gotta go lurverboy.

ok i'll see you two tomorrow. He hands me her and I put her in the carseat and I turn around and He kisses me. I break the kiss and Maci and I leave. I put her to bed and I come into the living room and lay on Shannon.

You said you wanted to talk about Jeff?


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: Jeffery Nero Hardy**

Yes i want to talk about Jeff.

What about Jeff? I ask as I sit up.

I yelled at him for you.

Thanks, do you have any questions about how Maci was made?

No thanks, i don't want to know about how you got your "freak" on with Jeff. He says as he gets up and gets us a drink.

No, you big dork I'll leave out some details that you don't wanna hear.

Well tell me. he says as he hands me my drink.

It started with just hanging out and then my mom had this boyfriend and he wasnt a good guy. So I always went to Jeff's house, and Beth wasnt always there.

*Flashback**

It has been raining all day, I just got to Jeff's house and Beth wasn't there. He opens the door. He is shirtless and my heart is going a mile a minute.

Hi Jess. he says with his southern twang.

Hi Jeff. I say as I walk in through the door.

As soon as i got through the door i knew something was different. We sat down he pulled my legs onto his lap and we watched tv. He grazed my leg wit his arms and I broke out in goosebumps. He sees this and pulls a blanket from off of the back of the couch. He puts it over me. He looks at me with this dangerous and dark look in his eyes.

Thanks Jeff. I say as I scoot closer to him and he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I look up at the next commercial break and he kisses me. I'm shocked that my brother's best friend is kissing me. I kiss him and he pulls me on his lap and I put my hands on the back of his neck. He rests his hands inside my shirt on my back. His hands feel so good on my cold back. We end up making out and all of a sudden he stops.

What? What's wrong? I ask him

Nothing come on. he says as he gets up, I follow him and he brings me to our secret shack. I know he's worried about getting caught by Beth. We get to the shack and I notice he added a bed to our secret spot. I smile and he lays me down on the bed. He starts stripping me of my wet cold clothes. He gets to my underwear and bra when i stop him.

Don't you think your a little over dressed? I say with a little laugh.

He takes off his shirt and it lands on the concrete floor with a slap. I laugh and I unbuckle his belt and he slides out of his jeans. We just lay there for a minute just enjoying each other's company. He gets on top of me and rests all of his weight on his elbows. He stares into my eyes and it seems like he is staring right into my soul.

Are you sure you want to do this? He asks so softly and sincerly.

Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way. I say as he slides of the rest of our clothes off. He kisses my stomach and all the way up to my lips. I stare into his green eyes as he slides into my wetness, it hurts at first but when we find a speed thats good, it feels better. It didn't take me long to start feeling something build up in my pelvic region. i run my nails down his musclar arms and he groans. I bite the side of my lip and this sound comes out of my mouth that sounds so primal and yet natural. He smiles againest my neck where he is kissing. That feeling in my pelvic region is getting stronger and it was just a release of my juices and then the feeling is gone. As soon as i have my release he has his and he collapses beside me.

I look up at him and smile. He puts his tattooed hand on my face and kisses me. He looks into my eyes.

I love you Jess.

I love you too Jeff. i say back and he hugs me

End of Flashback*

As I say the last words Shannon's face went from shock to discust to amazement so fast.


	6. Is this for real?

**Chapter 6: Our Little Family **

As I say the last words Shannon's face went from shock to disgust to amazement so fast. I look at him and I move my hand in front of his face.  
Shan? Hello?  
He gets out his trance once he hears Maci crying. I got see what she's crying about. I get into my room and Maci is in the middle of the bed soaked.  
Shan!  
when he gets there Maci gets louder. I scoop her up and take her to the bathroom. As I clean her up, Shannon takes care of my bed. When I'm done I take her in the living room and hold her in my arms, trying to calm her down. Shannon comes into the room and Maci reaches for him and she calms down. She quickly falls asleep and Shannon puts her in his room. We continue to talk until my bedding done, i go get it while Shannon flips my mattress. I make my bed and he brings a sleeping Maci into my room.  
g'night Jess. Shan says as he leaves my room.  
Night Shan. I say as he shuts off my phone and I fall asleep. When I wake up the next day and I hear giggling from my 3 year old. I get up and go out to the living room. I see Shannon and Maci playing. I laugh and Maci runs over to me.  
Momma save me! I pick her up as Shannon tickles her. After ten more minutes of play, I bath her while Shannon cooks breakfast. I get her dressed and ready for the day. We walk into the kitchen as Shannon finishes it and puts it on the table. He puts Maci into her chair and we eat and Maci and I are watching TV when he hear a knock on the door. Shannon answers it and its Matt and Jeff. I get excited and Maci tries to hide behind me. We all laugh and I pull her from behind me and into my arms. Jeff sits on the couch and Maci climbs onto his lap.  
No, who is this little girl? Matt asks.  
Your niece. Shannon tells him  
what? who's the mother? Matt says  
Me. I say  
How? he asks and Shannon pulls him in the other room so I can spend time with Jeff  
What do you think of her? i ask as i sit down next to him  
She's beautiful, just like her mom. he says as i smile  
Thanks Jeff, but what are we going to do? What we did is illegal. I tell him as Maci is tracing her small tiny fingers across Jeff's tattoos.  
I have no clue, Beth doesn't know and I want to add her to my insurance because I want her to be cared for.  
Jeff, Brandon is taking good care of her. What do you want to do with her today? I ask him as he tears up as Maci looks up at him.  
He doesn't say anything rather just stares at his beautiful three year old daughter. I smile and Shannon and Matt come back in the room. Matt looks completely shocked. I look at him at he smiles. Maci giggles and reaches for me, I take her and walk over to Matt.  
Hello Maci, I'm your uncle Matt.  
Hi. She replies in a very soft voice.  
We just spend the day, playing in Shannon's pool and Maci loves being around us, I go into the house to get Maci some toys when I hear Jeff arguing with someone on his phone. When I get ready to go back out, He comes into view and he doesn't look happy.  
What's wrong? I ask him  
Beth just told me she's pregnant.  
I just stare at him in shock.  
What? I say  
She's pregnant. I gotta go home. He says  
Alright I'll see you later. I tell him, trying to not let him see the hurt in my eyes.  
We hug and he goes outside to tell everyone else and our daughter. She acts like she will never see him again. I go my room and ball my eyes out. Someone comes in. 


End file.
